The Lousy Truth
by livinginwords
Summary: Clare, Adam, and Eli miss each other after growing apart. But when Clare is home for the holidays, will fate bring them together once again?
1. Chapter 1

******Hey! First story EVER! Hahaha, PLEASE review, and tell me if I should update the story, or something like that :) AND BTW I know that Bullfrog isn't a drunk, or died in a drunk driving accident, I just added that myself...**

**CLARE'S POV:**

As I peered through the newly shined windows of the local bookstore, a sign caught my eye. 'Up-and-coming author reading! 8 o'clock- be there or be squared' I chuckled to myself; these advertisements are so ridiculous sometimes. But I'm attending anyways. I quickly dial Alli's phone to cancel our girl's night we planned.

"Hey, Alli. Listen, I've gotta make this call quick, but I can't make it to girls night! I'm so sorry! I'll talk to you later I need to go now. Bye." I rambled on. I'll admit I was slightly blunt, but I didn't want to explain. I love Alli with all my heart, but she doesn't understand my love for literature. She just thinks it's a waste of time. Eli and Adam were the ones who I could talk to about literature (actually anything) with. But I moved to Chicago when I was 17, and broke up with Eli. I also eventually lost contact with Adam. I'm back in town now for the holidays, but I have no idea where those two boys could possibly be. They were the only one's who understood me.

**ADAM'S POV:**

Sometimes I wish things could go back to the way they were in high school, or even earlier. You know, when I wasn't constantly tortured for being an FTM. Or when I had the two best friends a guy could ask for. As I stroll down the surprisingly deserted street, I think back on the good ol' days. I'm actually not sure if I can call them 'the good ol' days' yet, it's only been three years since the friendship fell apart. Clare moved to Chicago with her dad, and broke up with Eli. She said it was because she didn't think she could do the whole long distance thing. I knew better. She completely trusted Eli, but wasn't so sure she could trust herself. Clare is the most loving girl I have ever met, so if she were to find another boy in Chicago she would never forgive herself if she were still with Eli. I think that she could've made it though. Eli and Clare were hopelessly in love. What those two shared wasn't just high school puppy love. I genuinely think that if they had stayed together, Eli would end up popping the ring. After Eli and Clare broke up Eli fell into depression. He never wanted to hang out, and got irritated so easily. We kinda grew apart in that period. He eventually got help, but things between us were never quite the same after that. If I could only go back in time, I would convince Clare to stay with Eli. I stop in front of the town bookstore. Through clear glass I read a sign that mentions an author reading at 8. I'll check it out. I know for a fact Eli and Clare would love to go to an event like this. Heck, their first date was an author reading. Even though I felt like a third wheel sometimes when I was with them, I could talk to them about anything bothering me. They were the only one's who understood me.

**ELI'S POV:**

I am a wreck. Today, April 22nd is the anniversary of the day Julia died. One would think that after 4 years, I would be over her death. But Julia isn't just someone you can "get over." She was breath taking, artistic, and intriguing. After she was killed, I thought I would never find another lover. Then I discovered Clare Edwards. The blue-eyed beauty came waltzing into my life after I ran over her glasses, and the rest was history. Today, April 22nd is also the day Clare Edwards moved to Chicago and evidentially broke up with me three years ago. To make things worse, my new novel comes out today. One might also wonder why I am a wreck because of that. The answer to that speculation is because I wrote the novel about my life, an autobiography for those who don't know. I wrote all about my drunken biological father from my childhood, my mother going through depression after he crashed his car in an accident, being drunk nonetheless. I also mention my fight through depression, and how I lost my best friend because if it. Then there's the part about Julia and Clare. I think that part was the hardest to write, but it is also the best part in the book. I am reading an excerpt in a local bookstore today. The part about Julia and Clare just happens to be the part my publisher told me to read. I've noticed that I can't public speak as well as I used to when I had Clare and Adam's support. Now they are gone, and I am all alone. I wish I were able talk to them right now, for they could always calm me down. They were the only one's who understood me.


	2. Chapter 2

******Ok, so yeah. Sorry about not updating lately! I have had so much schoolwork it's unbeweavable. Hahaha, actually it's mostly been L.A. homework, so I'm all writing tuckered out. But I hope you larvae this chapter, and there's only like 3 weeks of school left, so I shall be writing a bunch of stories this summer! So I hope you like it, and all reviews are welcome!**

**CLARE'S POV:**

My watch read 7:30, I start to head out for the author reading. Hopefully I'll get there early enough to find a good seat, I would especially love it if I were in the front row. I am finally going to have genuine fun tonight, even if I will be alone. I love going to author readings in Chicago, but when I go with my dad he just talks the whole time. Hey, I might even see old friends from high school there. I doubt it, though. The only people who I knew really loved writing were Eli and Adam, and I'm sure they are off to bigger and better things now. As I walk into the dusty bookstore I find that I am the first person to arrive. Did I come too early, or is this the right day? It obviously is the right day, why would chairs be set up if the reading wasn't soon. I guess I'll just play games on my iPhone until the reading starts.

Just as I am about to beat my high score on Temple Run I hear my name called out. "Clare! Clare Edwards, is that you?"

**ADAM'S POV:**

It's about 7:45 and I start walking to the bookstore. I live about 5 minutes away, so by leaving this early I hope to get a good seat, preferably in the first row. I haven't had a good night in a while. I'm usually doing homework; I go to U of T, or playing COD all night. Don't get me wrong, I love video games, but they aren't as fun with nobody to play with. I also live at home, so I don't have the best social life. My mom thought it would be best if I lived at home for the first couple semesters. She didn't know whether to sign me up for a girls dorm, or a boys dorm. I can't believe the she hasn't accepted the fact that I am never going to become Gracie ever again. I can't stand her, Gracie that is. I know that it's kinda weird to hate yourself I guess, but I know that Gracie isn't me, so it's fine to hate her. Maybe after the reading I'll stroll over to the comic book store. I always used to read comic books with Eli. Maybe I'll see him tonight, although he's probably in Chicago or something, wandering the streets looking for Clare. I would probably be doing the same thing if it weren't for my lack of money. Not to mention my crazy mother that won't let me out of the city. I arrive at the bookstore and find that only one other person is there, with the same bouncy curls I remember Clare Edwards having. I take a closer look and my voice acts faster then my brain.

"Clare! Clare Edwards, is that you?" Did I seriously just shout that? But as soon as I'm about to apologize for screaming at a stranger, piercing blue eyes look at me.

"ADAM! It's so amazing to see you! I've been thinking about you and- umm, wanting to see you lately." She was going to mention Eli. I wish she did, though.

"I've been thinking a lot about you lately too. I don't want to be rude, but why are you here? In Toronto, I mean." I am still awestruck.

"I'm here visiting my mom for the holidays. I'm actually thinking about transferring to U of T next year. As much as I love Chicago, something is pulling me to Toronto. So what have you been up to? Any new girlfriends?" She says suggestively, nudging my side.

"Nope. It's just me, myself and I. What about you? Do you have a boyfriend?" I ask, hoping she will say no.

"As if! I don't know if I could have another boyfriend after Eli." She whispers, almost testing herself to se if she can mention Eli's name without her voice breaking. We talk for about another 10 minutes, and the bookstore is slowly starting to fill up. Finally it's 8 o'clock and the author reading is starting. I think I am just as surprised as Clare when I see who the mystery author is.

**ELI'S POV:**

Today I visited Julia's grave. Then I walked past the park where Clare and I shared out first kiss. Then I went beck to Julia's grave. Then I went back to the park where Clare and I shared our first kiss. Then I went beck to my apartment and cried. Now it's time to go to the bookstore for my reading. Fun.

As I drive to the bookstore, I evaluate my life. My father died being drunk. My mom was depressed. My first girlfriend got run over by a car. I crashed a car for my second girlfriend, and have gotten no action since that night. I am a pity case.

Arriving at the bookstore, I am surprised to see so many people there. I walk up the aisle and look into the audience. To my surprise, I see Clare and Adam sitting front and center.

"Uh, um, uh, hi, ur, e-everybody. Thanks for c-c-c-coming out to hear-hear my n-n-new novel. It's um based on my life, and so um I'm g-g-going to read an excerpt about my u-u-unlucky l-l-l-l-love life." I manage to get out, feeling as though I will faint. Adam looks basically the same, but his presence is a little more confident. He's probably a lot more comfortable with himself, and accepts himself more than he used to. But Clare is still as breath taking as she was in high school. Her eyes still shine bright, and I can see that they are now rimmed with tears. I think about my choices. I could A, run out of the store in a hurry. Or I could B, read the excerpt and move on with my life. As tempting as choice A sounds, I decide to go with the latter.

"So um, h-h-hear it is." I begin, as I feel a lump forming in my throat. "Life is unfair, but that's what makes us better people. When life hands you lemons, you make lemonade, right? Wrong, at least I never thought of it that way. I've always thought that when life handed ME lemons, I needed to block out the world until the lemons went bad. But I've learned that it doesn't work. You can't just wait for your problems to go away. My first girlfriend is dead. She died on April 22, 2009." I hear a gasp go through the audience, as people realize that she died on this very day. "When Julia passed, I blocked out the world. I also developed a mental illness. I began hoarding, and it wasn't until my later girlfriend found out that I decided to seek help. Julia was hit by a car, so when she died, it only seemed right to get a car that represented death. That's what cars were to me at the time. Death. My father died in a car accident, and now the love of my life. When I bought my hearse, I named him Morty. I'm not quite sure why I named him that, but I think I saw it on a billboard somewhere. Morty isn't with us today," I steal a quick glance at Clare, but she can't look up. She's holding onto Adam's hand for dear life, while he is white as a ghost. "The story of how Morty got destroyed is quite a sad one. I intentionally crashed him. The reason, you may ask? Because I was desperate. I was completely and utterly desperate. I needed my girlfriend to not leave me, and at the time I thought crashing my car into a wall for her was the right thing to do. But it wasn't. I learned that that day. So when you are feeling down, and life hands you lemons. Don't wait for them to go bad like I have in the past. Make lemonade." With that, Clare looks up at me, and smiles. I may just have a second chance waiting for me.


	3. updateeeeee

Ok so yes. I know I said summer was coming soon, and I would be writing more. But I just kinda forgot about my story. PLEASE DON'T HATE MEEE! But I've been working on chapter 3, but I'm just kind of awkward while writing. I'm not very good with dialogue, so I'm thinking of trying to write some stories with no dialogue, I just need to think of some ideas. I really wanted this story to end well, as it was my first story, but I don't want to upload anything I'm not completely satisfied with. So far I'm not satisfied with chapter 3. So, while I continue to write it, I thought I should give a small update, for I feel so bad just leaving y'all hanging. Ok so yep. BTW this is a major Eclare story, along with the 3 friends being together again. So if you aren't in the mood for any of the two, I suggest not reading the story. Alright, bye. BTW A MONTH UNTIL SEASON 12 AND I AM SO EXCITED I FEEL LIKE I'M GOING TO BURST!


	4. Chapter 3

**Oh my gosh ok so sorry. I know I said I would update sooner than this because its summer and stuff but I honestly just forgot... hahaha. It was Abbie's (haha hey) review that made me all like, ok you know what fine I'll just finish chapter three. And it's actually really weird writing in kisses for Eli and Clare because I'm only 13 so... yeah. Don't expect a ton of kissy kissy :p Ok so here is this chapter; it's kinda short (ok I know it's really short) but I don't know where to take this story... I might try to end it soon so I can start new stories so yeah. P.S. sorry for any grammatical errors/spelling mistakes. I hate finding those in other fanfics, but then when I find them in my own I'm ready to rip my hair out.**

**ADAM'S POV:**

Here we go again. Eli and Clare have fallen in love with each other once more, if they even fell out of love the first time around. But by here we go again, I mean me being the third wheel. I can already envision the way the rest of the night will go. First, Clare and I will go talk to Eli. During the conversation, Eli will try to keep me involved, but his eyes will constantly wander to Clare's. Next, we will decide to go out to eat, and Eli will insist on paying for all of us, but he actually just wants to pay for him and Clare. I will convince him I can pay for myself, and he'll just accept it. But when Clare will try to pay for herself, he'll insist. Lastly, we'll head back to one of our houses, and spend the rest of the night talking, but Eli and Clare secretly want me to leave so they can have a serious discussion about their relationship. I would end up being a third wheel… and that's just the way I want it.

"I hope that you can find the time to buy my book. Thanks for listening; you guys were an awesome bunch. Considering this is my first book, I was really nervous for tonight." Eli finished. Time to get these two lovebirds together once again.

"Eli! Man it's great to see you! I was actually thinking of trying to find you again, and here you are! It's like fate wants us all together again, the misfits." I tell Eli and Clare.

"Adam's right! It's fantastic to see your well, and still writing. I loved your excerpt, Eli. It was truly inspiring to see how you've grown since we've spoken last. Do you guys want to go out to dinner? But, I think you two will need to decide where to go, I haven't been in town for a while." Clare says, with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"You are completely right, Clare. We need to catch up." Eli told us. I. Must. Get. Out. Of. This.

"As fun as that sounds, I have a curfew to follow, because yes, I am still living with my mother." I lie… well kinda. I do have a curfew, but it isn't until midnight, and I'm sure my mom would let me stay out later if she heard I was just with Eli and Clare. Well maybe I wouldn't necessarily tell her about Eli, for she never really thought of him as a good influence. I needed to get out of their hair, but it's a small price to pay for us reuniting. "Are you sure Adam? It's only 9:30." Eli says, clearly not believing me.

"I'm sure man, my mom is totes cray cray." Ok, I don't know where those words came from, but at least it causes a giggle from Clare.

"Kay, see you later, Adam. My number is still the same, so hit me up sometime." Eli says to me as we part ways. Hopefully those two don't screw up again.

**CLARE'S POV:**

I could kill Adam right now. I really do want to spend time with Eli, honestly. But I need Adam to come to dinner with us. I can become so awkward, and flustered around people sometimes, and I can guarantee I will around Eli. Adam is such a good conversation starter! Whatever. I'll just deal.

"So where are you going to whisk me off to tonight, Mr. Goldsworthy?"

"Ahh, Clare. I see your curiosity hasn't died out. I shan't tell you, for it would ruin the element of surprise." Yeah right. I doubt he even knows where to take us, but doesn't want to look foolish. If he wants to play that game, I will too.

"Can I at least have a hint? Please?" I look at him with my best puppy dog eyes, and can basically see the wheels in his head turning.

"Nope. You can't." Eli states, looking right into my eyes. "Has anyone ever told you that you have pretty eyes?" Eli says, trying to change the subject.

"Just a couple people," I say "but when you say it, it actually means something to me." I whisper to him. Maybe I don't need Adam after all.

**ELI'S POV:**

I have no idea where to take Clare. I think that she knows, but I try to hide it as much as possible. Clare just makes my mind go blank and I can't think about anything else but trying to kiss her, let alone thinking of a place to eat! I decide we'll just get some pizza. As we enter my favorite pizza place, I order one medium pizza, half peperoni, and the other half vegetarian. Clare loves vegetarian style pizza. We find a table and wait for our pizza to be cooked.

"So Clare, what have you been up to lately?"

"Oh, just this and that. I'm thinking of transferring here, actually. What have you been dong, other than writing your own book? I still find that crazy, but incredibly amazing!"

"I've been studying English, I hope to become a professor at a college nearby."

"That's great, Eli. I'm glad your life has been going well." Clare says, sounding truly sincere. Our pizza arrives and we dig in. The dinner goes by so fast, and we just chat. It's like we're getting to know each other again, but just keep avoiding the one important topic. Our relationship. I can already feel the sparks forming between us, and am dying to know if she feels them, too.

"Clare, this night has been fantastic; but lets not beat around the bush. When you leave tonight, where will that leave us?" I finally muster up the courage to say to her. When she doesn't say anything I begin to worry, but then out of nowhere I feel her lips on mine. Clare Edwards just kissed me. It was for like two seconds, but still, Clare Edwards just kissed me.

"Does that answer anything?" Clare giggles.

"Actually, I'm more confused now. Do you want to be my girlfriend or…?"

"I think we should take things slowly. You know, have a 'first date' and all that mushy stuff."

"Alright then, I agree. But one more thing," I kiss Clare once more, just because I couldn't resist.

"Eli, I need to get home now. Goooodbyeee…" Clare says in a teasing manner, as she walks to her car and drives away. This has been one heck of a night.


End file.
